1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collecting blood samples by performing venipuncture on a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a needle assembly for multiple sample blood collection that allows a phlebotomist to determine whether vein entry has occurred when collecting a blood sample from a patient into an evacuated blood collection tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Venipuncture is the primary method used for acquiring blood samples for laboratory testing. In performing venipuncture procedures, a phlebotomist must follow several steps simultaneously. Such steps include assessing the patient's overall physical and psychological condition so as to properly select a venipuncture site and technique. The phlebotomist must also select the proper corresponding equipment, perform the technique so as to control bleeding, and properly collect and identify fluid specimens for testing. The phlebotomist must ascertain all of these coinciding factors, as such factors may adversely affect the distension of the vein and the length of the venipuncture procedure.
Various venipuncture devices have been developed to address the above-described problems. These devices include products intended to assist the phlebotomist in confirming that vein entry has been made see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,502 and 5,303,713. Such a device contains a needle assembly with a housing that defines a chamber therein. A single cannula pointed at both ends is affixed to the housing. The intravenous (IV) end of the cannula is adapted for penetration of a patient's vein. The non-patient end of the cannula has a sealable sleeve and is adapted for penetration of a penetrable stop positioned within an evacuated container.
Upon vein entry with the intravenous end of the cannula, blood will flow through the cannula, into the sealable sleeve and into the housing chamber, which is clear or translucent for visualization (“flashback”). Once air is vented from the flashback chamber, the blood therein is pressurized each time the sealable sleeve is pushed toward the housing chamber upon activation of an evacuated container.
Due to the length of time between vein entry and flashback, the phlebotomist may erroneously believe that satisfactory vein entry has not been achieved since there is no immediate indication of vein entry in the see-through chamber. The phlebotomist may therefore unnecessarily repeat the venipuncture procedure, requiring replacement of the evacuated container and/or the needle assembly itself. Such a repetitive process prolongs the physical and emotional discomfort endured by the patient. In such cases, a phlebotomist may use a blood collection set to provide some entry indication, and will then incur the cost of the blood collection set, as well as the cost of a discard tube.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved blood collection device that permits blood flow through a relatively short needle directly into a flashback chamber, thereby providing immediate indication of successful vein entry.